The New Girl
by dreamer303
Summary: She promised herself no boys. It was only a set up for another heart break right? So why was she second guessing herself of that oh so wonderful plan? Will a certain blue eyed jock change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

_"Aerie, wake up!"_

_I groaned trying to ignore the annoying loud voice. It didn't go as I planned. There was soon bouncing on my bed and the screams of 'WAKE UP!' were repeated over and over. I finally had enough and shot up from bed making Emmy fall off onto the wood floor._

_I began to laugh at her epic fail before I was attacked with a pillow to the face. I glared at Emmy who winked and walked out yelling behind her, "First day of school!"_

_I sighed and looked at the clock. She has the nerve to wake me up at six in the morning. Oh wait I told her to last night. Yeah that was a fail on my part wasn't it._

_I reluctantly got out of bed to take a shower and other necessities. About an hour later I walked out in my bathrobe all clean and minty fresh, well my teeth were minty fresh not me. My hair was already in loose messy curls so my hair was done._

_I walked into my closet and debated on what to wear. My last school had uniform but I had heard this school just got rid of uniform so that was a bummer but also good in a way. I sighed and decided there was no point in trying too hard._

_I pulled on my famous dark blue denim jeans with the zipper on the ends. I had on my white tank top to which I pulled on a grey and white striped cardigan. Smiling I pulled on my favorite grey flats with the small bow on the side. I glanced at my full length mirror and I liked the look I was pulling off which I guess was pretty casual laid back._

_Walking to my vanity mirror I pulled on my silver heart locket which had a picture of me and my two best friends. I really missed them but they were in California while I was here in Toronto, Canada thanks to my Dad's military move and my Mother's promotion move too. I sighed but quickly pulled on my silver charm bracelet my parents gave me._

_It had about five different charms. One was the Eiffel Tower; I wanted to travel to Paris one day. The second was a pair of sunglasses given to me by my cousin symbolizing the time I spent with her in the summer house her parents owned. The third was a simple heart my Grandma gave me. The fourth was an old fashion camera, showing my love of photography. And the fifth my older brother gave me which was a small miniature football; it was a bond me and him shared._

_"Air, are you done yet?"_

_It was Macy's voice this time calling to me. "I'll be down in a minute hold on," I quickly called. I went and got my grey cross body bag to which I hung on my right shoulder. I quickly unplugged my phone from the charger and took my IPod from its charger too; throwing both into my bag I took off downstairs._

_"Arielle want some pancakes?" I glared at my older brother Jake. I didn't exactly like my full name. He gave me a cheeky smile to which I rolled my eyes at. He took that as a yes and served me his famous chocolate chip pancakes._

_Scarfing them down I waited for my other siblings to hurry up. I was finally met with Emmy and Macy running down the stairs. Not close behind were Mike and Jaime with Luke lagging behind. I was the youngest of them._

_It went Jake first who was now nineteen just finished high school and now in College at Toronto University, then Luke who was seventeen and going to be a senior. Mike, Jaime, Emmy and Macy were quadruplets and all sixteen, all four being juniors. Mike being the oldest while Macy the youngest. Finally was me being fifteen almost sixteen and about to be a sophomore._

_"Are we leaving yet?" I asked Luke, who would be driving us. He held up his hand meaning five minutes while he gobbled up seven pancakes. He was a pretty big guy at 6'2 and a strong build._

_"Don't you look cute," Emmy surveyed my outfit obviously approved. I thanked her before taking in their outfits._

_Emmy's blonde hair was straightened as per usual with her scene hair look; her blue eyes were rimmed with black mascara and a pink coat of eye shadow. Her outfit consisted of grey ripped skinny jeans with an off the shoulder pale pink top. Her pink nude heels finished off the look._

_She glanced over at Macy eating an apple to see her blonde hair in tight organized curls. Her blue eyes were only coated in mascara with a hint of pink lip gloss coating her full lips. She was going casual with light denim skinnies, a pink floral tank top matching with floral heels. All in all both girls looked cute._

_"You guys look great too," she smiled at her sisters who thanked her. Her brothers looked good too with Mike and Jaime in black skinny jeans. Mike was wearing a purple plaid shirt underneath a black t-shirt with his matching purple Nikes and his dirty blonde hair messy but still working. Jaime was wearing a white v-neck matching his white vans. His blonde hair was cut short with the messy look too._

_Luke's outfit consisted of loose dark denim jeans fitting him nicely with a blue polo fitting him. Of course he wore blue Vans too. They all looked good for the first day._

_I realized I had spent five minutes checking out my siblings and didn't realize five minutes past. Saying goodbye to Jake who simply bid us a good day we all headed out. I was with Luke in his black Range Rover while Mike and Jaime were in their red pickup truck. Macy and Emmy were with me and Luke all on our way to Degrassi Community School._

_We made small chat until we reached the school. Students were all chatting excitedly on the front steps; school didn't start in another thirty minutes which meant enough time to get our schedules and head to our first class. Luke parked with Mike parking next to us._

_As soon as we headed up the front steps we were immediately met with stares. Girls were checking out my brothers while guys checked out my sisters. Luke and I rolled our eyes while the other four just loved the attention. Macy and Emmy shot flirty smiles while Jaime and Mike shot winks and flirty smiles at girls._

_On our way to the office I caught the eyes of a boy. He smiled at me to which I turned my head smiling while looking at the floor. It's not that he wasn't attractive, completely opposite. He had stunning royal blue eyes with tan skin and cute messy black hair styled to spike up at the front. He was taller than me with a strong athletic body._

_"Someone's blushing," a voice murmured. I turned to be met with Luke's piercing blue eyes filled with amusement. I rolled my eyes, "Shut up."_

_He laughed and slung an arm around my shoulders to which I crossed my arms. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the boy still staring but his eyes now held confusion. I quickly surveyed the boys around him all being football players. I shook my head, he was a jock. The thing is, I don't do jocks. All cocky jerks._

_Walking into the principal's office we were met with a tall man with the name, Mr. Simpsons. He seemed friendly enough as he gave us a welcoming to the school. We all got out schedules and were given someone to show us the way._

_Two guys and two girls walked in. One of the guys and girl were Holly J and Sav. Both seniors and student body present and vice president. They walked out with Luke to his locker. He waved goodbye and chatted with the two._

_The next guy was the one who had caught my eye. He smiled at us but kept his eyes on me nodding at me. I didn't meet his eyes and when I looked up he again was confused but quickly shook it off and took Jaime, Mike, Emmy and Macy to their lockers._

_I was left with a girl by the name of Clare whose locker was next to mine and I had English with for my first class. I smiled at the curly haired brunette who was taller than me but then again who wasn't? I stood at five feet while all my siblings were at least over five feet five._

_"Hi I'm Arielle Marie Summers but I prefer Aerie or Air mainly Aerie," I smiled at Clare. She smiled back an innocent smile._

_"Well Aerie, I can tell you that you're going to love Degrassi trust me," she giggled before continuing. "So why suddenly transferring here?"_

_She had already showed me to my locker and we were currently sitting in English class about five minutes early. Clare was the straight A honor student type I could already tell._

_"I used to live in California, San Diego particularly. But my Dad is in the military so I guess you could call me a military brat always traveling. My Dad currently was moved here for some reason and my Mom had a job promotion here," I smiled at Clare who was intently listening._

_"Wow. Does it ever get hard with your Dad always moving?" she asked curiously. I was used to always being asked this so I gave her my usual answer._

_"Nah I'm used to it by now. Also I always have my brothers and sisters to keep me company so I'm fine I guess... Plus its fun to travel," I said smiling. It was a lie as I hated moving but I couldn't say that. My patents already heard enough complaining from my older siblings so I had to be their little Angel and not cause trouble._

_"Oh okay. Hey what does your Mom work in anyways?" Dang this girl has a lot of questions but of course it was usual. I was the new girl._

_"Well I'm sure you've heard of the clothing boutique Forever 21 right? Well anyways my Grandma actually started that boutique and my Mom took control of it when she and my Dad got married. So we're opening new one here meaning my Mom got the chance to see how it would go," I said with a lop aided grin. I was careful with who I told this as most people would use me for this before._

_Clare's eyes showed shock but I also got this vibe she was an honest good person and I was getting this feeling she would be a good friend. Before she could reply students had already walked in and so did the teacher whose eyes immediately focused on me._

_After everyone was seated she gave me a small smile before nodding for me to get up and introduce myself to her. I walked up, "Hi I'm Arielle I just transferred here."_

_She smiled and nodded, "I'm Ms. Dawes and welcome to Degrassi." She turned to the class and spoke, "We have a new student who will now introduce herself."_

_I nodded at her before taking a breath. Here we go, I was pretty shy but I sucked it in._

_"Hi I'm Arielle Marie Summers but I prefer Aerie or Air. I'm fifteen years old almost sixteen. I was originally born in the states and come from San Diego, California. I'm a military brat as my Dad is in the military and we're always traveling/moving. I have four other siblings who you will most likely see around here though it'll be hard to tell I'm related to them, I don't exactly look like them. Um I think that's pretty much it besides I'm excited to be able to come to Degrassi and hope to get to know most of you," I finished off my long intro and was met with smiles._

_Ms. Dawes nodded at me and I took my seat besides Clare. She gave me a warm smile and mouthed 'Good intro' to which I replied with a thanks. Class went on pretty fast and we were to work in pairs._

_I met Clare's best friend being Alli who was actually siblings to Sav the guy I met earlier. She was a girly girl and had quite a unique personality. Then there was Adam who I found out was transgender, actually the first thing he told me. I was cool with it as he was a cool guy. Finally her boyfriend Eli who had the rocker edgy look to which I was surprised that Clare was into that._

_It turns out I had my classes with Adam who was more than glad to take me to them. He was really funny and smart and sweet. I saw Luke and the rest of them a few times. I was currently laughing at a joke Adam made as we walked into lunch when I was met with two royal blue eyes._

_"Aerie are you okay?" Adam asked nudging me. I quickly looked away before I faked a smile and nodded. I grabbed my lunch and sat with Adam, Clare, Alli and Eli._

_We were laughing and having fun before I looked up behind Clare and saw Luke who cleared his throat. I saw Alli's eyes light up while they roamed his body up and down. With that flirty smile I could tell she had an interest._

_"What's up Luke?" I asked. I saw Alli's eyes dart between us as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

_"Just wanted to come over and see if I could steal my baby sister for a bit?," he questioned smiling at the whole table and shooting a wink at Alli who looked like she was about to faint._

_I nodded and got up excusing myself. I followed him over to a lone table and sat down. I raised my eyebrow at him and he smirked before rolling his eyes._

_"Um well remember that dude who had his eyes on you earlier making you blush?" I rolled my eyes but nodded making him go on. "Well his name is Drew Torres and at first he thought I was your boyfriend to which I quickly said no only to learn I'm your favorite big brother. Anyways he wants to get to know you, in that way Missy."_

_My eyes widened and I quickly shook my head no._

_"Oh heck no. I told you I don't want a boyfriend to which I'll be heartbroken when we end up moving again. Sorry Luke but I can't," I said taking a breath._

_He sighed giving me his famous annoyed look. "Just get to know him okay? He's a good guy just start out at friends."_

_I sighed but nodded knowing I would get nowhere arguing. We both parted our ways; I made my way back to my table only to be surprised as I saw Drew sitting next to Adam._

_I walked over and sat next to Adam and before he could say anything I was bombarded with questions from Alli about Luke._

_"That's your brother? He is SO hot! Oh My My My! Is he single? Put in a good word for me please please please? Gah those blue eyes!"_

_I rolled my eyes before answering," A question you didn't ask was what his name is. Yes he's my brother Luke. Mhm he's single and most likely looking for someone. And I'll try to put in a word I guess."_

_She gave me a huge smile before I was nudged by Adam who rolled his eyes at Alli. "Well Aerie I want you to meet my step brother Drew. Drew this is Aerie."_

_I glanced over at Drew who gave me a flirty smile. I smiled back saying "Hi...," as he gave me a "Hey!" I quickly diverted my attention back to my fruit salad picking at the grapes eating them._

_Drew moved to now sit next to me and began asking me random questions to which I answered with one word answers or not much of an answer. Thankfully Alli kept bombarding me questions about Luke so that kept me away from answering Drew's questions fully._

_It seemed like forever before class ended, I was about to escape to my last class before Adam spoke._

_"Hey Aerie I don't have last period Study Hall with you and my class is on the other side of the building. Can you make it on your own?"_

_I was about to say yes when Drew intercepted. "Actually Study Hall is my last period, I can walk you there."_

_The look of hope in his eyes made it impossible to say no. "Don't you have to walk my sisters and brothers to their class?"_

_He shook his head explaining they found friends who had almost the same schedule meaning he didn't have to take them. I guess I had no choice._

_So here I was making my way out of the cafeteria with Drew. This should be fun._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Drew POV**_

_I walked out of the cafeteria smiling like an idiot I'm sure. I had seen the most beautiful girl this morning. When I saw her she automatically caught my eye. Once I had caught her eyes I couldn't stop staring, she has these hypnotizing silver grey eyes with hints of blue in them._

_I kept staring, my eyes roaming her body not that I was just into looks. Well no maybe I was but still! She had this small petite figure, yet still some small curves. Standing next to her I felt like a giant yet I felt the power to protect her._

_Her skin seemed the color of vanilla and strikingly stood out. She had these long chocolate brown curls surrounding her small heart face shape. I kept staring at the tiny hint freckles barely noticeable unless you paid close attention, which I was. She was beautiful no doubt._

_Although her eyes caught me it was also her small pouty lips. They were a light shade of pink and had no hint of heavy makeup on. In fact she was a natural beauty with her long curled lashes and rosy cheeks. Anyways her pink lips were so tempting yet innocent in a way._

_I realized I was practically drooling over her beauty so I snapped myself out of it. I had tried smiling at her earlier to which she obviously avoided. I thought she might be shy but then I saw that guy sling his arm around her making me think it was her boyfriend. I was way off as it was her older brother. Awkward much?_

_"So Aerie tell me about yourself," I asked Aerie trying to start a conversation with her. She shot me a side glance, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips._

_"Um well, my full name is Arielle Marie Summers. I'm fifteen years old, sixteen in February. You've met my siblings though I have another older one in college. Er I'm a military brat, always moving and traveling. Uh I'm originally from the states, California to be specific and um yeah I think that's all to me...," she trailed off now looking at the ground._

_I was kinda hoping for more but didn't wanna push it. I simply nodded and soon we made it to study hall. It was a Friday thankfully so we didn't have to really study, most people just talked or more likely gossiping. That was a main thing here at Degrassi._

_I was about to turn to talk to Aerie when I saw her already a few feet in front of me sitting at an empty table. I felt bad leaving her alone so ignoring the calls of my friends and girls I walked over and sat right next to her._

_She turned to face me and cocked her head to the side, confusion evident as why I was sitting with her. I smirked at her, "You really thought I'd leave you here alone?"_

_She bit her lip and shrugged though her eyes looked up at me and met my gaze. "Well you can't get rid of me that easily, no matter how hard ya try," I kept the smirk on my face as she shook her head trying to hold back a smile._

_I saw her about to take out a book to which I put my hand over hers to stop her. I saw a small blush form before she again was confused cocking her head. She looked like a cute confused little puppy. Too adorable really._

_"It's Friday, most people just talk tell class is over. The librarian doesn't really care what we do as long as we're quiet," I told her moving her hand up onto the desk away from her bag._

_"Oh. Well apparently I'm stuck talking to you," she shot me an amused smile showing off two small dimples._

_"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your smile is?" I blurted out not realizing what I said. Her cheeks turned really pink making her more beautiful if that was possible._

_"No I have never heard that... Thank you though... That's sweet of you to say," she smiled looking up at me through her lashes. I was shocked that no one ever told her that._

_"Seriously? Wow I thought guys would be all over you! Which reminds me, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked entangling her hand with mine._

_She laughed shaking her head. "No actually I don't have a boyfriend. And guys were never all over me, I mean I was kind of stand offish I guess making them think I was a freak plus I never stayed in one place too long to have a real relationship."_

_"I don't think you're a freak. I think you are... You are beautiful is what's on my mind," I whispered moving her bangs out of her eyes. She gave me a shy smile and now blushing even more._

_"You really know how to make a girl feel special don't you Drew?" she questioned smiling. I laughed at that. Most girls thought I was a player and yeah I came off as one definitely but I do know how to keep a girlfriend._

_"Wow you're the first girl who's said that, most girls come up with the word player actually," she giggled at that._

_"Well it was an option actually," she winked at me. I of course pretended to be offended. We kept up a small playful banter, I got her to let loose around me. There was always a smile on her face though, just like me._

_Aerie and I were laughing and didn't even know class ended until KC came up behind me nudging my shoulder. "You Drew! Common'!"_

_I rolled my eyes. "I'm busy KC," I hoped he heard the annoyance in my voice. I heard him chuckle muttering, "Aren't you always?" I felt my jaw tighten as I was holding back yelling at KC._

_"I'm KC by the way," his words were no longer directed at me but at Aerie. I turned to see his eyes hungrily looking her up and down. Did he not have a girlfriend/baby momma? Oh wait she dumped him when he cheated._

_"Hi I'm Arielle but you can call me Aerie," she smiled though she looked uncomfortable under his gaze. Her eyes flashed to me silently begging to step in._

_"Well I got to get Aerie to her locker and older brother, Luke. You met Luke didn't you KC? That big dude who could snap you like a twig?" I smirked at him. He looked quite scared, I heard Aerie giggle shaking her head._

_"That's your brother?" he blurted out. I laughed while Aerie nodded her head._

_"Yep Luke is my big brother, quite intimidating," she stood up grabbing her bag before continuing, "Don't ya think? I mean you should just to see when guys try hitting on me. Feel sorry for them I do, I do."_

_I knew that last part was directed at KC whose eyes were practically bulging out of his eye sockets. He gave a nervous chuckled before saying he had to do something and quickly leaving._

_Once he was out of sight I turned to Aerie. Staring at each other we soon broke out laughing. "You should have seen his face, priceless!" I managed to say through laughs._

_Aerie nodded laughing also. Once our little laughing fit was over we walked out off class._

_"Walk you to your locker?" I asked though I would have done it even without her permission._

_"Hmm well looks like I'm stuck with no choice but you... So yes," she winked at me. I laughed nudging her shoulder with mine._

_"Sassy... I like it!"_

_She laughed but I saw her cheeks turn a bit pink. It was true though, I liked girls who were sassy._

_We soon were soon down a familiar hall and when we stopped at her locker I think I got a goofy grin on my face._

_"Wow your locker is right next to mine!" I laughed along with Aerie whose smile was as big as mine. Her dimples popping out deeper than ever._

_"Seriously? That is so awesome! Guess I have someone to walk with from study hall now huh?" she smirked at me. I quickly nodded my smile wider than ever._

_Next thing I knew someone cleared their throat causing us to snap our heads up._

_"Hey baby sis," Luke spoke glancing over at Aerie who rolled her eyes._

_"May I help you with something Luke?"_

_He shook his head, "Oh nothing just came to get you so we could head home."_

_Aerie nodded glancing at me. "Okay. Well I'll see you Monday Drew?"_

_I smiled, "Of course, see ya Monday!"_

_She smiled back and began to walk away, Luke leading the way before I thought of something._

_I didn't get her number!_

_I quickly ran and caught up with her, "Aerie hold up!"_

_She turned to me obviously confused. Luke was still a few feet away talking to Coach Armstrong so I was good._

_"Um I was wondering if I could get your number? So we can maybe hang out this weekend... If you want of course!" I was making such a fool of myself._

_I had asked plenty of other girls for their number so why was I so nervous now? It had nothing to do with her grey blue eyes that were intently staring at me, or the way her long lashes fell upon her smooth flawless cheeks._

_"Drew?" I was snapped out of my daze by Aerie who had an amused confused smile on her face._

_Then I did the unthinkable, I blushed. "Oh um sorry, what did you say?"_

_She giggled, "I said can I have your phone to put my number in?"_

_I laughed and nodded handing her my phone. Our hands touched causing her to blush and my smile to widen._

_Her petite hands held my phone while her perfectly manicure nails punched in the numbers. She handed it back smiling but before she could step away I quickly took a picture._

_She gave me a confused look to which I responded, "ID picture Air."_

_She nodded and before I could say anything my picture was taken, "For your ID picture of course."_

_I laughed at her before Luke came over dragging her away._

_"Bye Drew, talk to you later," she smiled waving. I smiled and nodded._

_I looked down at my phone to see the picture of Aerie. Her eyes were shining with happiness as her bangs fell perfectly side swept. She was smiling, her white pearls shining while her dimples made its way in to._

_I smiled. Today had been a good day, definitely._


End file.
